SISI LAIN BANDUNG: TROLLER?
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Sore yang indah. Angin bertiup lembut membawa wewangian rerumputan, semburat jingga yang menghiasi langit sore dan teh melati hangat yang siap untuk dinikmati. Nesia meletakan sepiring singkong rebus di atas meja lalu duduk di kursi rotannya. Damainya hari ini. Namun semuanya berubah ketika para personifikasi datang menyerang –mendobrak pintu rumah Nesia/Loh, kenapa?/RnR?


Sore yang indah. Angin bertiup lembut membawa wewangian rerumputan, semburat jingga yang menghiasi langit sore dan teh melati hangat yang siap untuk dinikmati. Nesia meletakan sepiring singkong rebus di atas meja lalu duduk di kursi rotannya. Damainya hari ini. Namun semuanya berubah ketika para personifikasi datang menyerang –mendobrak pintu rumah Nesia.

– _**Brak!**_

"Woi, Nes!" Inggris berdiri di atas pintu rumah Nesia yang sudah ambruk, "Adek lu apa gak punya _attitude_ baik dikit apa!? Main rusakin bahasa negara gue ajah!"

Nesia cuma bisa melongo melihat personifikasi yang punya alis tebal itu.

"Nes~ apa bokong aku gede banget? Spanyol 'kan yang punyanya lebih gede, masa jadi aku?" tanya Amerika setengah merengek.

"Adek lo udah ngehina Tartan gue! Bakalan gue sundut tuh bocah!" Skotlandia mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Nes, udah cukup aku dibilang kepala tulip. Masa mau ditambah jadi tukang roti juga," keluh Belanda.

"Terus sejak kapan nama gue jadi nama lagu yang artinya gak enak banget itu?!" protes Malaysia.

"Nes, adek lu jahat banget. Gue itu albino tulen. Tulen, loh, Nes," curhat Prussia.

Segala macam keluhan bercampur rasa marah terus tercecar keluar dari mulut para personifikasi. Sedang yang bersangkutan masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, mulut terbuka lebar, mata membulat yang besar, entah itu ekspresi ketakutan atau malah terkejut. Aneh.

"Pi-pintu antik gue ancur~! Jahat banget, sih, kalian semua!" teriak Nesia frustasi.

Semua personifikasi langsung terdiam, mereka bingung yang seharusnya marah 'kan mereka bukan si kakak 'biang masalah', kenapa malah jadi terbalik?

"_Punten_, ini teh ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Bandung dengan polosnya, "Si Jago –ayam jago miliknya– mau tidur, jadi jangan pada ribut, yah."

.

.

Hening...

.

.

"Akhirnya muncul juga," ujar para personifikasi itu berbarengan sekaligus siap-siap melumat pemuda polos nan tak berdosa itu.

"Kenapa _akang-akang, teteh-teteh_ pada nyeremin gitu mukanya, saya jadi takut ini."

Sementara Nesia sibuk meratapi pintu antiknya yang harganya tidak sampai berapa gitu –tapi tetap saja mahal baginya – Bandung kini sudah di kelilingi para personifikasi negara yang tangannya sudah gatal. Bandung hanya bisa meringkuk di pojokan sambil memegang erat sarung yang ia selempangkan di tubuhnya. Emang salah saya _teh_ apa, pikirnya.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA – AXIS: POWER HETALIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Out of Topic, Typo (s), Alternative Universe, Flat, Rough Words, etc.**

* * *

"Bandung," panggil Nesia pada adiknya yang gemar memakai peci dan sarung yang ia selendangkan. Perawakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek, rambut hitam dan gemar tersenyum itu entah kenapa malah mengingatkan Author pada boneka legendaris Si Unyil. Kalau kalian tahu boneka itu sewaktu kecil bahkan sampai sekarang, berarti masa kecil kalian sangat _awesome_. "Bandung, Kakak minta tolong, dong."

"_Teh_ Nesia mau minta tolong apa?" jawab Bandung yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Tolong kamu anterin surat-surat udangan ini ke para personifikasi negara, yah?"

"Surat undangan apa ini, _Teh_?"

"Surat undangan silaturahmi, dong."

"Lebaran bukannya udah lewat?"

Nesia memutar bola matanya kesal, "Itu karena Author-nya telat membuat FF ini. Ya udahlah mending sekarang kamu anterin tar keburu sore lagi."

"Sip _atuh, Teh_."

Nesia memberikan setumpuk surat pada Bandung dan pemuda itu masukan dalam tas punggungnya. Setelah berpamitan dan mencium tangan kakaknya, Bandung pergi. Dimulai dari yang terdekat dulu, Malaysia.

–**0o0o0–**

**Rumah Malaysia**

Bandung kini berdiri di depan rumah Malaysia. Ia ingat ketika teman kakaknya ini berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawa pulang oleh-oleh pulau Sipadan-Ligitan. Dengan rasa kesal yang meluap-luap, kakaknya meneriaki Malaysia dengan sebutan, Malingsia, Lay Malay aL4y, dan sebutan lainnya yang tak pantas untuk dikatakan –diketik.

"_Teh_ Malaysia," seru Bandung dari luar.

Seorang wanita menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik jendela melihat keluar lalu memasukannya kembali. Pintu pun dibuka, "Eh, Bandung. Ada apa, nih?"

"Ini ada surat undangan dari _Teh_ Nesia, katanya nanti datang, yah."

Malaysia melirik isi suratnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda itu, "Iya, deh, itu juga kalau gue inget."

"Iya, _Teh_. Oh, iya, _Teh_, nama _Teteh_ bagus, deh," ujar Bandung sembari menyunggingkan senyum, "Mirip lagu dari rumah _Teh_ Nesia yang liriknya, 'lai lai lai panggil aku si ja–_peeph_–lai.'"

Wajah Malaysia langsung merah padam saat mendengar lirik yang baru dilantunkan pemuda polos itu.

"Bagus, 'kan, _Teh_? Berarti _Teteh_ terkenal di sana."

"Oh, jadi gitu. Sesuatu banget, yah," Malaysia sudah menyiapkan jurus caplok mencaplok wilayah Nesia lagi, "Pergi lu dari sini atau gue caplok juga wilayah elu."

"Loh, kenapa _Teteh_ marah?"

"Pergi!"

Tanpa banyak membantah lagi, Bandung cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat Malaysia. Ia masih ingin tinggal di rumah Nesia lebih lama dan tak ingin nantinya harus diserahkan ke wanita yang menurutnya cukup menyeramkan itu. _Simkuring jadi sieun ka Teh_ Malaysia, batinnya.

–**0o0o0–**

**Rumah Inggris**

Bandung dibuat berdecak kagum saat datang ke rumah Inggris. Selain menyajikan kemewahan, juga keindahan yang menawan. Walau rumah kakaknya juga tak kalah indahnya. Seorang pelayan menyilakan Bandung ke ruangan tempat personikasi Inggris itu berada.

"Oh, Bandung selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Inggris dengan sopan khas seorang _gentleman_.

Sedikit malu-malu Bandung menyerahkan surat undangannya, "Ini ada surat undangan dari _Teh_ Nesia, _Kang_ Inggris."

Wajah Inggris langsung menampakan semburat merah di pipinya, "Nesia? Tumben banget."

"Soalnya _Teh_ Nesia teh udah kangen sama temen-temennya."

Bledug, bledug! Mungkin itulah _backsound_ yang cukup tepat menggambarkan suasana hati Inggris yang senang karena Nesia ternyata rindu padanya. "Akan kuusahakan datang, yah."

_Pasti, Nes! Pasti gue dateng ke tempat lu!_

"Sip atuh, _Kang_. Eh, iya, Kang boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, apa itu?"

"Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'tutup' apa?"

"_Close._"

"Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'pintu' apa?"

"_Door._"

"Nah, kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'orang yang kebelet pipis tapi pintu WC-nya gak dibukain' apa?"

"Eh?"

"Gedor-gedor~!" ujar Bandung dengan polosnya –atau lebih cocok dengan tampang _troll face_.

_Bloody hell, asem ini bocah! Sabar Inggris, kalau lu apa-apain ini bocah, Nesia pasti bakal benci lagi sama lu kayak dulu. Sabar.._

"O-oh, humor ringan, yah."

"Iya, dan ada satu lagi yang Bandung mau tanyain, _Kang_."

"Apa?"

"Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'es' apa?"

"_Ice_."

"Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'anjing' apa?"

"_Dog_."

"Nah, kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'ada anjing menggigil kedinginan' apa, _Kang_?"

"_There's_..." belum sempat Inggris melanjutkan, Bandung malah sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Salah, yang bener Ice Dog-er –baca; Es Doger."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

Lagi, Bandung hanya bisa menunjukan senyum lebar di wajah polosnya. Kenapa lama-lama sifatnya jadi sedikit mirip Rusia?

"_Shut the bloody hell up you git_!" Inggris sudah lepas kendali, "_Get out from my house_!"

"Kenapa _Kang_ Inggris marah?"

"_Didn't you hear my words_?!"

"Eh, aduh, ampun. Iya, Bandung pergi."

Untuk kedua kalinya Bandung diusir dari rumah si tuan rumah. Ia tak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya, padahal ia tak melakukan hal buruk apapun. Bandung menghela napas panjang, ia pun melanjutkan untuk mengantar surat-surat undangan untuk personikasi lainnya. Semoga personifikasi yang satu ini bukan tipe yang mudah terpancing emosinya.

–**0o0o0–**

**Rumah Skotlandia**

Bandung terbatuk-batuk ketika sampai di rumah Skotlandia. Bubuk cerutu mengotori seisi rumah dan asapnya pun masih terasa mengambang di udara. Sang tuan rumah pun menyilakan Bandung untuk duduk. Dalam hati, Bandung ingin segera meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Skotlandia tanpa basa-basi.

"Umm, ini ada surat undangan dari _Teh_ Nesia, _Kang_." Bandung sedikit takut ketika menyerahkan surat itu pada personifikasi Skotlandia itu.

"Oh."

Skotlandia kembali menyembulkan asap cerutunya ke udara. Bandung menutup hidungnya dengan sarungnya. Pemuda itu tak mampu bicara apa-apa karena rasa takutnya pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya kemudian milirik pada kain unik yang di pakai lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Sarung!" seru Bandung tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada kain khas negara personikasi Skotlandia itu, "Itu sarungnya _teh meni_ bagus _pisan_."

Skotlandia mendelik tajam pada Bandung, "Ini bukan sarung, ini Tartan."

"Di tempat saya _mah_ ini disebut sarung. Liat, nih, sama, 'kan?" Bandung menunjukan sarungnya dengan bangga nan polos.

"_No_, ini Tartan."

"Mirip sarung."

"_THIS IS _TARTAN~! TARTAN!"

Skotlandia menggebrak meja dan Bandung dibuatnya takut. Sesegera mungkin pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah penuh asap cerutu. Setelah dirasa ia cukup aman, Bandung mengelus-elus dadanya. _Sieun_, batinnya.

–**0o0o0–**

**Rumah Amerika**

Bandung melongo ketika melihat logo M berwarna kuning yang sangat besar di halaman depan rumah Amerika. Bahkan pagar rumputnya pun dibentuk dengan bentuk yang bisa dibilang cukup unik, ada yang bentuk gelas minuman, paha ayam goreng, dan bentuk roti isi daging yang apa, sih, itu namanya, umm, hamburger. Amerika pun menyilakan Bandung untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya –yang besar.

"Bandung, selamat datang di rumah Hero!" seru Amerika dengan bangga.

"_Hatur nuhun_, _Kang_ Amerika. Ah, saya teh datang ke sini mau nganterin ini." Bandung menyerahkan surat undangan itu pada Amerika.

"Hmm, apa ini?"

"Surat undangan silaturahmi dari _Teh_ Nesia. Nanti _Akang_ dateng, yah."

"Ahahaha, itu udah pasti."

Kang_ Amerika orangnya baik, dari tadi ketawa mulu. Kayaknya bukan tipe orang yang gampang marah.._

Bandung melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya lalu berhenti di sebuah figura foto yang cukup besar. Foto dengan potret Amerika yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Inggris. Gambaran Inggris yang tadi marah padanya terlihat berbeda ketika lelaki itu memangku Amerika yang masih anak-anak. _Kang_ Inggris ternyata punya sisi kebapakan juga, pikirnya.

Di bawah figura itu terdapat tulisan, Ayah Ulat Bulu dan Si Gendut Lucu. Bandung langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang hampir pecah. Amerika mengangkat sebelah aslinya melihat heran ke arah Bandung.

"Bandung?" panggil Amerika. Bandung menoleh, "Kamu kenapa?"

Bandung masih berusaha menahan tawa, "Gak ada apa-apa, _Kang_. Cuma itu..."

"Oh, itu foto aku sama Inggris dulu. Dulu aku sering dipangku Inggris tapi sekarang aku yang mangku dia."

"Ha?" Bandung tidak mengerti maksud Amerika.

"Oh, maaf, itu bukan apa-apa, kok."

"Oh, gitu. Eh, _Kang_, tapi Si Gendut lucu itu mending diganti jadi Celengan Semar, lebih bagus."

"Dafuq!"

–_**Jdakh!**_

Bandung mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit karena tendangan dari Amerika. Ia kembali diusir dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan masih merasa bingung, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mengantar surat-surat itu.

–**0o0o0–**

**Menuju Rumah Jerman**

Di tengah jalan ketika akan menuju rumah Jerman, Bandung berpapasan dengan Prussia yang statusnya numpang di rumah Jerman. Untuk menghemat waktu, Bandung berinisiatif untuk menitipkan surat undagannya pada Prussia. Mumpung mereka serumah.

"_Kang_ Prussia," panggil Bandung.

"Yoo~ Bandung. Kesese, lagi ngapain kamu di daerah sini?"

"Saya lagi nganterin surat undangan, nih, _Kang_. Oh, iya, _Akang_ 'kan tinggal bareng _Kang_ Jerman, bisa titip ini gak?"

"Buat West?"

"Iya, soalnya buat _Kang_ Prussia gak ada, tapi kalau mau dateng juga gak apa, kok."

"Wah, beneran, nih?" tanya Prussia sedikit girang.

"Iya, _Kang. Sok atuh_ datang, gak apa."

"Okelah kalau begitu."

"Sip. Eh, _Kang_, boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"_Akang teh_ panuan seluruh tubuh, yah?"

"Edisud rahmat kartulo, maksud lo?"

"Itu kulitnya warnanya putih banget kayak orang panuan sebadan-badan."

_Sialan, gue _invade_ juga ini bocah!_

"Gak awesome banget, sih, gue ini albino bukan panu sebadan-badan!"

Bandung segera berlari sebelum Prussia benar-benar meng-_invade vital region_-nya. Dengan secepat kilat Bandung sudah tak dapat terkejar lagi dan menghilang dari pandangan Prussia. Pemuda berkulit albino itu hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

–**0o0o0–**

**Rumah Belanda**

Sesampainya di rumah Belanda, Bandung bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sebab ia dan Belanda sudah kenal cukup dekat, lelaki berambut berdiri itu juga sering bermain ke rumah kakaknya, Nesia. Belanda memberikan secangkir air putih untuk Bandung yang sepertinya habis berlari dikejar penagih hutang –lebih tepat dikejar setan tukang _invade_.

"Kayaknya capek banget, dari mana Bandung?" tanya Belanda ingin tahu.

"Abis bebas melarikan diri dari _Kang_ Prussia," jawab Bandung setelah menenggak habis segelas air putih.

"Oh, kamu harus hati-hati sama dia, tar bisa bahaya kalau kamu di apa-apain."

"Iya, _Kang_. Oh, iya, ini ada surat undangan dari _Teh_ Nesia."

"Weisss, asyik. Makasih, yah, Bandung."

"_Sami-sami_, Kang. Eh, iya, _Kang_ boleh tanya?"

"Mau tanya apa, Bandung?"

"_Akang teh_ jualan roti?"

"Roti?"

"Iya, Holand. Holand Bakery."

_Gyah, bakal nambah lagi dah julukan ane. Holand Bakery_

"Y U NO bisa bedain Belanda sama Holand, Bandung?"

Saat ini Bandung merasa dirinya pasti akan diusir lagi, "_Keep Calm and be_ Holand Bakery."

"WTF!"

* * *

Bandung sudah tak mampu berkutik. Para personifikasi itu sudah siap menghujaninya dengan bogeman mentah. Sampai sebuah ide kuno terlintas di kepalanya. Ia langsung berdiri tegak dan mengangkat tangannya lalu berseru, "Apa itu!?"

Semua personifikasi pun langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh jari telunjuk Bandung. Untuk sesaat mereka tak menyadari kalau perhatian mereka sedang dialihkan dan secepat yang Bandung bisa ia melarikan diri. Nesia masih tetap meratapi pintu antiknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, para personifikasi itu baru sadar kalau mereka baru saja dipermainkan oleh satu personifikasi kota di provinsi Jawa Barat. Umpatan, cacian, rutukan bahkan sampai sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut mereka. Di sisi lain, Bandung yang dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedang menikmati langit sore di saung tengah sawah. Damainya.

* * *

**[THE END]**

**[A/N]**

Hahahaha ((ketawa garing)) entah kenapa saya malah kepikiran untuk buat FF nyeleneh ini. Oh, Bandung kota saya tercinta, maaf, udah buat _image_ kamu jadi kayak tukang troll gini. Tapi biar gimanapun , FF ini cuma hiburan belaka, kok, gak ada niat buat menyindir pihak manapun, yah, walau terasa garing. CnC?

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
